The present invention relates generally to an article of footwear, and more specifically, to an article of footwear in the form of a snowboard boot with customizable stiffness.
Articles of footwear with rigid inserts or stays are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 737,959 to Posner discloses an ankle supporting shoe that includes flexible supports that are inserted into pockets vertically disposed along the upper. U.S. Pat. No. 1,548,172 to Redden discloses shoe upper that includes ankle supporting stays that are inserted into pockets. U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,808 to Gilliard et al. discloses an adjustably stiffenable snowboard boot that includes vertical elongate pockets on the surface of the upper to receive elongate, semi-rigid stiffening stays.
There exists a need in the art for an article of footwear that is configured with customizable stiffness to suit the degree or amount of stiffness desired by a wearer.